


The Other Lover

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Garland learns the hard way just how deceptive Hiro can be and Yuriy regrets ever leaving Russia.
Relationships: Garland Siebald/Kinomiya Hitoshi | Hiro Granger, Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Kinomiya Hitoshi | Hiro Granger
Kudos: 2





	1. Hi Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - The Other lover.  
> Pairings: Hiro/Garland. Hiro/Yuriy.  
> Other: This was part of a fic called 'Various Stories' which contained work I did for rp partners on tumblr. Didn't like them all being clumped together so split them into individual stories. Mostly because if I want to continue a story I now can... Which I might with a few of them.

Garland had known this is how it would end. Why? He wasn’t sure but there had been signs that concerned him. Things he brushed aside simply because he thought Hiro was better, that he was just being paranoid. The sly way Hiro would keep his phone from view when Garland was over should have been clue enough. The month-long trips abroad for ‘work’. Garland guesses it was to see the Red-haired whore. The current whore getting fucked by Hiro on the man’s futon. The same futon Garland has been fucked on many, many times.

Garland smirks wryly. He wonders if Yuriy knows that. Possibly does since this would make excellent revenge for what Garland did all those years ago but… No-one knows he’s dating Hiro. Hell, Garland’s family doesn’t even know he’s gay. No-one but Hiro. So Hiro is two-timing them both, perhaps, or he told Yuriy and the man wanted what Garland had.

Sighing heavily, he considers his options as he sits on the man’s sofa. Eye’s on the door just listening to the moans and wet slapping noises. They are too far gone to have seen him. Hiro obviously too stupid to remember he gave Garland a key before leaving for wherever he lied to say he was going. ‘Keep an eye on my apartment, Garly.’ And of course, Garland did. Like a good little idiot. Too enthralled by the handsome older man to know he’s being played.

One loud, obnoxious moan from Yuriy drags him back to reality and out of his sombre thoughts. Sounds like things are wrapping up. Garland needs to make his choice soon. After sex, Hiro always came out of his room to fetch a nice towel, get himself a drink. He doubts it will be any different with Yuriy. Garland smirks and stands as the tell-tale sign of his ex cumming echoes from the room. He never was the kind of guy to run and cry. Moving towards the door, he gets there just in time as it opens, a tired but happy Hiro about to walk out.

“Hi, Baby.” Garland smiles and before Hiro can even react beyond startled Garland’s fist collides with his nose. The sickening crack being the most pleasing thing to Garland’s ears all day. He might regret this later, Garland muses, but right now, standing over Hiro as the naked man clutches his nose, a cursing Yuriy trying to scramble off the bed, this is pretty fucking satisfying.


	2. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story demanded another chapter or two.

“Did you know he was my boyfriend?”

Yuriy stares numbly at Garland, his eyes following the small hand gesture to Hiro on the floor. Boyfriend? It takes Yuriy a little longer than he would have liked to realise the situation. Hiro and Garland are dating, were dating, and Hiro cheated with Yuriy. The fact this obviously upset Garland should please Yuriy but all he can feel is disgusted. And used.

“I didn't, no.”

Yuriy's eyes grow cold as he stares at Hiro. He just let the man... While Garland listened. Fuck. Shaking his head, he quickly scrambles about for his clothes. He can't stay here. Not with Hiro. Not now he knows the man used him as some extra little ass to have before running back to Garland.

“Yubiy, wait.”

Hiro is on his feet now, awkwardly standing and looking at him. His nose is broken for sure with how he sounds. Nasally, like he has a bad cold. Yuriy would laugh is he didn't also want to scream and cry.

“If I stay here I'll rip your fucking dick off and feed it to you, Hiro... So don't 'Yuriy wait' me.” Yuriy snarls that out as he dresses, his legs almost getting caught in his jeans due to his haste.

He needs to leave. Needs to find some dumb fuck hotel for tonight then he can go find Kai and just... Drink this whole experience away. If Kai is even in Japan yet. The plan was to meet him after tomorrow. After getting his brains fucked out by Hiro for the next day. That thought has him scoffing in disgust. 

The sound of a door slamming has him looking up. He's alone. Hiro off to sort his nose and Garland, well, he can be heard talking to Hiro but Yuriy pays no attention to the words. Things about deception. About Hiro being a whore. The man trying to defend himself and calling Garland a fucking prude. Yuriy just grits his teeth. If they were having fucking problems then he shouldn't have been brought into this. 

Shoving the last of his things into his duffel bag, Yuriy slings it over his back and heads to the front door. Barging past Garland, the man does a double-take before returning to shouting through the bathroom door. Hiro's locked himself inside. Coward. Slipping on his trainers, Yuriy takes one final look behind him before exiting. It isn't until he's on the bottom floor of the complex does he think he should have forced Hiro out the bathroom. Yuriy never got a chance to clean up and his body just feels dirty and sticky.

“... Fuck's sake.” Yuriy swallows thickly as the urge to cry rises.

So stupid. He risked a lot by getting with Hiro. The man wooing him with sweet, flirty words. Saying all the right things to get Yuriy to open up and, eventually, open his damned legs. Maybe he should have realised sooner Hiro was lying through his teeth. That this isn't a simple little romance. That they don't need to tell anyone just yet. Chances are he'd have dumped Yuriy for Garland eventually anyway. Used him then tossed him away to be with the rich idiot boyfriend.

“Yuriy... Hold up.”

The breathless voice of Garland calls out to him but Yuriy doesn't turn around. He doesn't keep walking either though, simply because he has no idea where to go. Not because of Garland.

“What?”

Yuriy tugs his bag off his shoulder and lets it fall to the floor as he turns to look at Garland. If this prick wants to fight him too Yuriy will be prepared.

“Uh, where are you staying? I can drive you there... If you want.”

Now that has Yuriy blinking in surprise. 

“I don't know. I was meant to stay with him until the day after tomorrow. Then I'm meeting up with Kai.” Yuriy replies plainly.

Garland's face scrunches up as he realises how long Hiro and Yuriy were planning on being alone. Yuriy can even see some hurt on the man's features. How long had they been dating, he wonders. Had Garland fallen in love? Stupid. Huffing in annoyance, he picks his bag up and looks around them.

“... Do you know any hostels I can stay in? Cheap preferably.”

That draws Garland out of his thoughts, eyes snapping to Yuriy's before he gives a little smile and nods. 

“There are capsule hotels not far that are pretty cheap. Any place with a room I'll have to look up. Either way, I'll probably have to drive you close to them.”

Garland gestures to a bunch of parked cars and Yuriy huffs and nods. Something is better than walking around aimlessly. The sooner he can shower the better too. He needs the smell of Hiro off his skin.


End file.
